


Secrets

by xHestia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon Lance (Voltron), Hunk Knows Lance’s Secret, M/M, Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), wof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHestia/pseuds/xHestia
Summary: Lance has a secret, and he doesn’t know if he wants to tell the team or not. When his 18th birthday rolls along, it’s not long before the team realizes somethings wrong with Lance. Will they see him differently or still treat him like a teammate and friend?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance & Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Voltron Lions
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Deep In The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen any kind of dragon AU’s like this, so I decided to make my own! Don’t worry, this one will for sure be completed! 💙 (btw this has WoF dragons in it)

_The ocean is huge and home to many animals, including mythical creatures. Dragons, Mer Horses, and many more, but most people believe their existence is a lie, and not many creatures like that. Including the Ocean Guardian. The Ocean guardian, which the humans on land called Lance, was a dragon.  
He was most powerful because he was a mix between a SeaWing and a NightWing. He has deep blue, navy scales and neon, Blue, glowing scales that spread across his body and light up at his will. It’s how he communicates with other underwater sea creatures. His wings reflect a galaxy, black wings with blue in them and stars that sprinkle in his wings. His webbed talons and hooked claws make it easy to catch fish, and long, thick, powerful tail, with long scales can make powerful waves with justness splash of his tail. A silver underbelly and a long black forked tongue, a slim, defined muzzled. Gills that lay on his neck for him to breathe underwater. Two silver tear drops at each corner of both his eyes is what makes him a worthy Guardian, able to sense lies and read minds, and like a NightWing he has fire. But what really makes him the guardian, is that the Heart of the Sea chose him to protect it. His dragon was Half-Moon_

_The Heart of Sea was destroyed by a rebel SeaWing before_ _Half-Moon could get to it after he received a prophecy. On his way back he found, what the humans call, a boat. A family of them was on it, they were all snorkeling. One human, a girl, which I soon learned was named Veronica found me first. I heard her thoughts as if they were words,’ What the heck.’ I cocked my head, not understanding what the word ‘heck’ meant. The girl seems to laugh at his antics. But the laugh died out as she went up for air, and telling her family. He approached the surface too, allowing his head to touch the sky. He could hear gasps from the people around the boat. He figured he could try shaping himself to look smaller. So that’s what he did, swimming to the boat he got on, looking like a dragonet, the girl that had found me cooed and picked me up, petting my head, eventually they all came to me, realizing I wasn’t a threat._

_He had no where else to go, since he was supposed to stay the temple where the Heart of the Sea was, but now that it was destroyed, the SeaWings wouldn’t take him back, he was sure of it._

_—=_⚜️_=—  
_

”Alright Paladins, the Volkarions have agreed to form alliance with Voltron, and in return we join one of their festivals, the Ocean Ride Festival, it’s a certain time in the year when the three moons line up and everyone of any species is able to see their true power, I’ve already set course to the planet,” Allura announced. “What do you mean by ‘true power’?” Pidge asked. “It means the magic that resides within you, some may have the magic and some may not,” Allura answer, Pidge started muttering to herself,”How do the moons play a part? And why is it called ‘Ocean Ride’ Festival?” Pidge continued,”The moons have artifacts on them, they were somehow made with the same material as Voltron, so they are ancient, and it’s also because the ocean on this planet plays a part too! The Ocean what is known as Mist Water, it allows secrets to be unleashed,” Allura replies. “Alright lads, we’re at Planet Volkar,” Coran announced.

Volkar was amazing, it looked like Earth but everything was white gray or black, and the people on it were kind of like Elves, they had horns and pointed ears, and a black sclera. But they were different shades of blue, white, or gray. Lance looked at Hunk, both sharing the look of fear. What would happen when the rest of the team found out he was a dragon? Lance was not ready. “Alright Paladins, we’ve made it to the ocean!” Shiro announced. The three moons were almost in line, but still one behind the other. “Welcome Paladins of Voltron, and Alteans, we are so pleased to see you have made it to our festival!” a voice behind them greets, they spin around to see the king. “The pleasure is ours,” spoke Shiro. “I am excited to see the powers the Paladins of Voltron posses,” The King exclaimed. They faced the ocean, realizing it was glowing,”It’s time,” the king said placing a foot in the water, his eyes glow and wings sprout form his back. Lance saw Allura approach the water, her eyes and Altean markings glowing, Keith stepped up next, Galra markings popping up, the Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro had glowing eyes. “Lance?” Coran asked, bringing him back to the present,”Oh, uh, yea?” Lance stuttered. “Aren’t you going to give it a try?” Coran asked once again,”Oh yea!” Lance replied, chuckling. He stepped up to the water, sparing a glance at Hunk. ‘Here goes nothing,’ Lance thought, placing a foot into the water, his body glowing.


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out Lance’s true form, but no one knows how to react! Will they avoid him or treat him as a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow! I just got 15 kudos in a day! Thank you guys so much! shout out to all the people who gave me kudos! 💙

Lance placed a foot into the water, letting the warm glow spread a cross his body, shifting him in a rather small dragon. He looked around, seeing faces or amazement and awe but some of sadness. He dipped his head down in guilt. He spread out his star filled wings and flew off, not wanting to hear their thoughts.

___________________

(Pidge’s Point of View)  
  


Pidge didn’t know if she was angry or in awe, because she was definitely in awe. “His real name is Half-Moon, but I think he still wants to go by Lance,” Hunk said, breaking the silence,”Did you know he was a dragon all this time?” Pidge asked Hunk. “Well, yeah, my family and his human family found him while on a boat ride, he has this really cool dragon bond with Veronica, his human sister, but he said it’s broken since he this far away from her,” Hunk rambled,”I always suspected he was something other than human,” Allura finally said,”At the Ballmera, someone helped me pass on the quintessence around the Balol era and allowed me to use some of their quintessence, I know it was Lance since it was free flowing,” Allura said,”Yeah, he was supposed to be a guardian of one of the five elements,” Hunk stated,”Didn’t go to well since he’s a hybrid.” Pidge thought,”A hybrid? Are their different types of dragons? How many and what are they called?” Pidge asked,”Yes, Lance is a hybrid between a Night Wing and a SeaWing, two very powerful dragon, but he’s quite small for a NightWing because he’s half SeaWing, there are about. . . 10 different types of dragons! LeafWing, SilkWing, HiveWing, MudWing, NightWing, SeaWing, SandWing, IceWing, SkyWing, and RainWing.” Hunk stated,”But we should probably go look for Lance now,” Hunk reasoned. “Good idea,” Shiro said, his eyes clouded with emotion.

They started walking towards the forest,”Lance and me have this earpiece that allows us to find each other no matter where we are,” Hunk said, bringing his hand up to his ear, activating it,”We should find him with no problem.”

__________________

(Back with Lance)

He sat on top of the branch, looking up at the three moons, it took him by surprise when his earring beeped, alerting him that Hunk was looking for him, he stood up, spreading out his wings, and flying over to where Hunk is. He flew over tree’s and scanned the undergrowth, dipping down into the tree’s when he saw something moving. It was Hunk and the rest of his team. Lance dipped his head down for Hunk to reach, Pidge came crawling up to him, inspecting the silver scales,’ _be careful, you don’t want me digging around in your thoughts_ ,’ Lance spoke to Pidge through her thoughts, Pidge squealed and jumped back, Lance let out a rumbled which sound like a laugh. “How did you—“ Pidge started only to be cut off,”The silver scales, which the NightWings call a silver teardrop, is a sign of their magic, he hatched under a full moon on a rock in the middle of the ocean, so he has the power to read thoughts and memories, as well as receive prophecies and see the future,” Hunk rambled. Lance let down a wing to Pidge, allowing her to fly him, Pidge looked confused for a moment, then scrambled on with a cheeky smile,’ _you little gremlin_ ,’ Lance said to Pidge,”I know,” Pidge stated happily.  
  


”Why don’t we all head to the castle? Then we can talk about this there,” Allura said, Lance dipped his head in agreement. They all started walking towards the Castle of Lions, bidding their goodbye’s to the king.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one, the revealed secret will come out soon! Have a good day/night!


End file.
